


My son is on the field.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alluded to health/eating issue, Queer Teen Wolves, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacrosse is more than just a game to Stiles.</p><p>Stiles is a trans guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son is on the field.

When stiles had started transitioning he’d bought himself a set of weights from eBay and tried to bulk up his arms a bit. He’d also gone on runs three times a week every week to help his legs and overall fitness.

But then Stiles started taking testosterone and it messed with his ADHD so he was always running back and forth to the hospital to try get all his meds and paperwork sorted and all that had messed with his schedule. And then the T had started kicking in and he was losing fat faster than ever because let’s be honest Stiles wasn’t the best at remembering if he had eaten already and his calorie count probably wasn’t what it should be. But that didn’t really to matter to him because his chest was getting smaller and he was losing fat from around his hips and bum. So it’s not like Stiles was going to worry about his calorie count when he was finally seeing sings of getting rid of his “feminine” figure.

At least he hadn’t worried until he went round to the McCall house. He hadn’t been over there in a while. Scott preferred to go round to his where there was more likely to be an adult in. But sometimes they fancied playing a game Stiles didn’t have and he’d head over to meet Scott at his house instead.

Melissa worked long hours and too often took double shifts so she wasn’t usually home much. And when she was Melissa could, more often than not, be found using the time to catch up on some much needed sleep. It must have been a good couple of months since Stiles had last seen her in more than passing but on this rare occasion she was in.

Melissa noticed the decline in Stiles’ health right away. She showered him with questions about his eating habits and she didn’t seem to like the answers he gave her. She sat Stiles down and gave him a long talk on how important it was for him to be eating properly. He was a teenager after all. But also especially because his body was going through such drastic changes. And especially, especially because it wasn’t worth becoming unhealthy over trying to reach a certain body image. Losing any more weight would just make him unhealthy and not more “masculine”.

So Stiles had spent that summer learning how to cook good, well balanced, healthy meals for himself and he even started getting picky about his dad’s cholesterol while he was at it. John wasn’t best pleased with that but he supposed he could suffer with healthy food if it meant Stiles’ health wasn’t the one suffering. Stiles also made a pact with Scott that they would join a sports team when they joined high school in September. He wanted to get back in a good routine doing some physical exercise and he might even try build a bit of muscle mass while he was at it.

For some reason, unbeknownst to Stiles, Scott chose the lacrosse team to join; even though it was the main sports team at Beacon Hills High School meaning they stood little to no chance of making it onto the team at any point in their high school career. But Stiles suck with it, and stuck to the promise he’d made Melissa as well.

When Stiles did make it on to the team he ended up sat on the bench for all the matches. Not that he really minded. Stiles never really thought he’d even get that far if he was honest with himself (and he tries to be honest with everyone, including himself).

And then it turned out werewolves are a thing and it’s not like he really stood a chance after that, not with that kind of power on the team. But Stiles wasn’t bitter, okay so maybe he was a little about the werewolf thing because who’s the best friend that’s obsessed with comics and the preternatural - not Scott that’s for damn sure, but he wasn't bitter about the lacrosse thing. Because Scott deserved it just as much as Stiles. Probably even more so because Scott had always trained much harder than him. But Stiles sure as hell is proud of his wolfy pal.

He’s not so proud when Scott is benched because he’s failing too many classes to play but Stiles never thinks about that when he remembers that game. That game where the pitch was more like a battlefield what with all the supernatural creatures. That game where Greenberg doesn’t show up. That game where Coach turned to him and said “Stilinski, you’re up.” as if that was a logical thing to say during an important match. And Stiles knows he sucks but according to coach he sucks less than Greenberg at that moment and that’s good enough for him.

Then Stiles is smiling as he grabs his stick and runs out onto the pitch.

And he’s positively grinning as he hears his dad shout from the stands his voice filled with pride.

“My son is on the field!”


End file.
